Are you serious?
by LexiChick08
Summary: So Amy goes to Maury show to find out if Sonic is cheating. The results are surprising! Rated M for later chapters and pairings are Shad/Amy EspioxOc MightyxOC! Enjoy! R
1. Maury show

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: Hi Lexi!**

**Penny: Hey Levs!**

**Chey: Hello Levs!**

**Lexi: Wow you guys aren't chasing me!**

**Penny and Chey: Yep! *Nods head***

**Lexi: Well, ok! Sonic, Amy and Shadow belong to SEGA**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45**

**Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach**

**Lexi belongs to me!**

**Taylor: Maury owns himself from his t.v. show "Maury"**

**All: Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A man with greyish brown hair, a long sleeve and blue jeans sat in a brown chair with plaid cushioning under him.

The man was none other than Maury Povich! Maury looked out into his live studio audience and announced,

"Ya know, a lot of these shows are created by rumor everyday! And that's the case of my next guess, everybody welcome, Amy Rose."

The crowd cheered to the pink hedgehog that sat across from him in her usual red dress and boots, smiled and waved out to the audience.

Maury continued, "Amy is here with her boyfriend, Sonic."

The big screen pulled up a picture of a blue hedgehog in a red sk8er shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Amy thinks Sonic has been cheating on her and taking her money and going to strip clubs and pays women to have sex with him!"

The crowd boo'ed and Maury continued, "Let's see what Amy has to say."

**The screen pulled up Amy with her name in a blue bar, she said,**

**"I think my boyfriend, Sonic, in cheating on me!"**

**A picture of Sonic came up with his arms crossed.**

**She continued, "Also, some of my money has been going missing and rumor says that Sonic is going to strip clubs and having to pay ladies to have sex with him! Worst of all! My best friend, Mari Lynn,"**

**A picture of Mari Lynn came up with her standing there with her hands on her hips.**

**"Told me in my face that she saw him kissing a slut in the mall that hangs around 'Victoria's secret' store! If he doesn't pass this test then me and him are thru forever!"**

The crowd cheered and Maury says,

"So Amy, you say that her friend, Mari Lynn, said that she saw Sonic kissing a girl at a mall!"

"Yes Maury! I know Mari Lynn would never lie to me. Me and her are practically sisters!" Amy announced.

Maury said,

"Let's see what Mari Lynn had to say."

**A picture came up with a picture of Mari Lynn with her name in a blue bar, she said,**

**"I totally believe that Sonic is Cheating on my best friend Amy!"**

**A picture of Amy and Sonic came up with them holding hands.**

**"Everyone thinks the same thing! Sonic is a no good, f*(Beeped out) cheater and a liar! I saw him kissing that girl by 'Victoria's secret' store. If he doesn't pass that f*(Beeped out) test, then I'm gonna kick his A- double-S!"  
**

"Everyone welcome Mari Lynn."

The live audience cheered, Maury stood up and walked to the stairs and a red echidna walked down the stairs and shook Maury's hand then sat in a chair next to Amy.

Maury sat in his chair and asked, "So, Mari Lynn. You said that you saw Sonic kissing a girl at the mall?"

"Yes, Maury! I saw his just smooching it up with her! Just squeezing her butt to!" Mari Lynn exclaimed.

Maury laughed as did the live studio audience.

"So he was squeezing her butt to?"

"Yes!"

"Let's see what Sonic had to say."

The crowd boo'ed and a picture of Sonic came up and he said,

**"I did not cheat on Amy! Amy is the love of my life!"**

**A picture of Amy came up with her arms by her side.**

**"I didn't take her money! Some one must have came in and took it, i haven't touched it. Amy's friend, Mari Lynn,"**

**A picture of Mari Lynn came up with her arms crossed.**

**Sonic continued, "Is a f*(Beeped out) liar! I didn't kiss that girl by 'Victoria's secret' and i'm gonna prove it! Soon, Amy is gonna find out that her 'best friend' is a liar and me and Amy are gonna be happy like we were when Mari Lynn didn't shove herself in the picture! I'm gonna pass this test and rub it in Mari's face!"**

Mari Lynn growled as Maury announced, "Let's bring out Sonic."

The live audience boo'ed as Sonic walked out and pointed the middle finger but the cameras blurred it out. Maury shook Sonic's hand as Mari Lynn stood up and moved Sonic's chair a few feet away from her and Amy.

"So, Sonic? You said you love Amy with all you're heart and that you never cheated on her before?"

"Yeah Maury, I tell ya. Me and Amy used to be happy before Mari Lynn started jabbing her jaw around."

Mari Lynn stood up and ran at Sonic. Sonic stood up and walked back as security held her back.

Mari Lynn sat down and Maury continued, "So, Amy. Who do you believe?"

"To be honest, I believe Mari Lynn."

Sonic's face went to shock and Mari Lynn smirked.

"Why do you beleive Mari Lynn?" Maury asked.

"Well, because Mari Lynn is like my sister, she has never told a single lie to me! She was always was right." Amy stated very seriously.

Maury said, "Ok, I see. Oh, look. I have the results now lets see."

The live audience cheered and Maury continued, "Sonic, we asked you if you have ever stole Amy's money to go pay prostitutes to have sex with you, you said no, the lie detector determined that was a lie,"

The crowed Ohh'ed while Amy looked over at Sonic and Sonic just shook his head, Amy stood up, walked over to him and yelled, "Are you for real!? Are you serious!?"

"Next question, Sonic, we asked you if you kissed that girl by 'Victoria's secret' you said no, the lie detector determined that was a lie."

Mari Lynn stood up and yelled as the crowd went crazy, "I told you! I told you! You f*(beeped out) Liar!"

"Ok, final question, Sonic, we asked you if you have ever cheated on Amy with another woman, you said no, the lie detector determined that was a lie."

"Oh my god!" Amy cried as she ran back stage.

**xX Back Stage Xx**

Maury walked back stage and found Amy laying on a couch with her head into the pillow, crying.

"Hey, Amy."

Amy looked up and Maury helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you gonna stay with this man?"

"No! Not in a million years!" She stated.

Sonic came up and said, "I'm sorry, Amy. Just listen-"

"Nope! I have had enough! Just get away from me!"

Sonic followed her and tried to hug her but she kept backing away.

Amy yelled, "Stop! Stop following me! Security!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi:So?**

**Taylor: *Sitting on couch with Penny and Chey eating popcorn* Wow *Stuffs face with popcorn***

**Penny: Nice *Eats popcorn***

**Chey: That was the best Maury show ever! *Dives into a big pool of popcorn***

**Lexi: O.o ok. Come back if you wanna see chapter 2! R&R!**


	2. After the show drama

**Lexi: Hey! Here is chapter 2!**

**Taylor: Yay! I'll get the popcorn!**

**Penny: He he! *Jumps on couch***

**Chey: Ok, LET'S SEE!**

**Taylor: WAIT! *Runs into living room with a big bowl of popcorn and sits on couch* Lexi doesn't own any one!**

**Aurora Peach owns Mari Lynn**

**alicicathewolf45 owns Alicia**

**Sega owns everyone else!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy, Mari Lynn and Alicia sat on a bench eating McDonald's.

"Oh my god! You were on Maury! I can't believe it!" Alicia yelled.

"Yeah..." Amy stated sadly.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Well, i don't have a lover to share my love with anymore." Amy sighed.

Mari Lynn asked, "But aren't you happy that Sonic is gone?"

"Yeah, but Sonic was the one who really showed me love even tho he was a cheater."

"But... Er... You..." Alicia was thoughtless.

Amy sighed and finished her big mac. She tossed her wrapper in the trash and said, "I'm gonna go home guys. It's getting late so what ever." Amy sighed sadly at the end of her sentence.

Mari Lynn and Alicia looked at each other then looked back at the sorrowful sakura hedgehog.

Amy walked out of the park and walked until the moon was full in the sky. She looked up at the stars and sighed, she kept walking until a blackish blue figure placed a white napkin over her mouth. She made muffled sounds until the liquid on the napkin made her pass out. Everything went black, the last thing she heard was laughter.

**xX Next Day Xx**

Amy woke up and leaned up. A blue blanket covered her body, she felt very bare. She lifted the blankets and gasped, her face went red. Amy was completely naked! She covered her nude body and noticed a figure breathing under the blankets. She lifted the blankets and gasped, her eyes welded up with tears.

Amy stood up and wrapped the blankets around her body and ran out the room.

The figure woke up as she ran out the room, he instantly got up and ran after her,

"Amy!"

"Shut up, Sonic! How could you do this to me!?"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk and depressed since you left me after the Maury show."

Tears were pouring out her eyes, she yelled, "Sonic! You better be glad I don't call the cops about this! If you leave me alone then I won't call the police."

She ran out the house with the blankets around her figure. People stared at her as she ran down the street, heading for her house. Amy rubbed her eyes, her vision was blurry from crying plus the rain landing on her. Amy ran down the street and bumped into a black blur, she stood up and said, "Sorry."

The black blur looked back and said, "Rose?"

Amy ran until she reached a peach house, she grabbed the spare key under the mat and unlocked her door. She ran in and slammed the door behind her, she ripped the blanket off her body and ran to the bath room. Amy turned the shower on and stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall while crying to herself,

"Why Sonic? Why must you be such a fucking jerk!?"

After 30 minutes, she got out and wrapped a robe around her body and brushed her quills while humming "Apologize" by: Timbaland

Amy walked down stairs and she let out a sigh and looked out the window. The rain pelted the ground, she looked at the clock and it said "1:45 p.m."

She walked into her kitchen and made a cup of coffee. She drank some of it and instantly thought of Sonic, how they used to drink coffee at a cafe and laugh at the weather channel that was always on. The volume would be turned off and Sonic would read their lips but say something really funny like,

"This storm cloud is gonna punch some guy in the face and the snow is gonna steal some guys car keys."

Amy laughed at the memory then started to cry, she had no one to love and to make fun of the weather with. Her friends all have boyfriends, Alicia has Espio, Mari Lynn has Mighty, Cream has Tails and Rouge has Knuckles. Amy felt like a ghost, unnoticed and left behind.

She put her cup on the counter and wiped her eyes, as she pulled her hand away, she noticed the knife sitting on the counter. She grabbed it and looked at the blade, "Sharp."

Amy grasped the knife handle with both hands and held it above her stomach, she lifted it. Water poured out her eyes,

"Ah! No!"

She screamed as she slammed the knife on the wooden table. She fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands and cried.

She lifted her head to the sound of the door opening. The door was closed and a deep voice filled her ears, "Rose?"

Amy listened closely to the voice,

"Rose? Are you here?"

Amy lifted her body off the floor and asked quietly, "S-shadow?"

Foot steps stared hitting the floor, Amy started to walk backwards and the steps got closer. Amy's heart starting beating quickly, a black and red hedgehog walked into the kitchen and said, "Rose?"

Amy gasped, "Shadow!"

She ran and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Shadow sighed and hugged back, he said back to her,

"I saw you running down the street then you bumped into me."

Amy's pulled away from him and asked, "That was you!? I'm sorry! I was just trying to get down the street before it started raining to hard." (That's a lie.)

Shadow asked seriously, "But you were crying, what happened?"

Amy hesitated but continued, "Well, after me and Sonic broke up, he made me pass out then he rapped me while i was passed out!"

Amy cried into his white patch of fur. Shadow's face was full of anger,

"Sonic... R-rapped you!" He yelled.

"Yes." She cried.

Shadow stayed calm, he took deep breaths and did as Maria told him, "Stay calm, violence is never the answer."

Shadow sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Shadow picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch, he sat her on his lap as she still cried.

Soon, Amy cried so much, she fell asleep. Shadow played with her hair and kissed her forehead every once in a while and she would smile for like 3 seconds.

Shadow sighed, "You deserve better, Rose. You don't deserve faker's problems."

Amy's eyes started to flutter open, she yawned then laid her head on his white fur and giggled. Shadow's cheeks turned pink, Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Shadow. Her cheeks turned red as she sat up and apologized, "Oh Shadow!I'm sorry! I-i didn't know-"

She was silenced by Shadow placing his finger over her lips, "It's fine. You deserve a moment of peace."

Amy's heart beat increased. Shadow removed his finger from her lips and smiled, Amy asked,

"Is it true I deserve better, Shadow?"

Shadow's face went to shock then he said honestly, "Yes, Rose. You deserve much better!"

Amy smiled and she hugged Shadow and he hugged back. Shadow pulled away from her and looked her in the the eyes and continued, "You don't deserve faker. He doesn't know how to treat a genuine, fragile diamond like you, Rose."

Amy's face went red, she looked away from him and bit her bottom lip. Shadow smirked, he placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her face to face with him. Amy stared at his ruby orbs and he stared at her emerald pools, he leaned into her and she closed her eyes.

Shadow leaned closer and slowly teased her. He brushed his bottom lip against hers, she was just begging to be kissed by the best. Shadow smirked and placed his lips against hers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Ohhhh! Smexy!**

**Taylor: *Still eating popcorn* -.- where is the lemon?**

**Penny: Yeah!**

**Chey: Eh... *Eat popcorn***

**Lexi: It's in the next chap! Stay tuned! R&R!**


	3. Shadamy lemon

**Lexi: Hey hey! here is chapter 3 of are you serious!**

**Taylor: Ohh!**

**Penny: Can't wait... *Pulls out ipod***

**Chey: Yay... *Grabs ear phone and puts in ear***

**Lexi: -_-**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow pressed his lips against Amy's, softly caressing her in his lap. Amy ran her hands in his quills, pulling his head closer. Shadow ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. Shadow grabbed pushed the robe off her bare body and he gently grabbed her breasts and gingerly massaged them, Amy let a moan slip.

She unbuttoned his jeans and Shadow kicked them off and Amy kissed him deeply. She pulled his boxers down and Shadow kicked those off too, he then pushed her on her back. He climbed on top of her then kissed her more passionately then stared to kiss down her neck and Amy let another moan out.

Shadow positioned himself over her flower and asked, "Are you sure you want this Rose?"

"Yes! I wanna be yours!" Amy begged.

Shadow then pushed in and Amy let out a gasp and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Shadow pulled out then pushed back in. He went in and out as Amy dug her nails into the couch, Shadow kissed Amy once more.

Shadow kept going and Amy bucked her hips a few times as Shadow pushed into her. Shadow then got an idea, Shadow slowed down then came to a complete stop and Amy whimpered,

"Shadow, why did you stop?"

Shadow leaned down towards her ear and carefully grabbed her breasts, Amy shivered at his grip. Shadow then whispered seductively,

"Say my name."

She let out a moan as he squeezed her breasts.

"What was that?"

"Shadow," she said.

"What? You were to quite."

"Shadow." She said a little louder.

"Yeah, say my name."

"Shadow."

"What's my name?"

"Shadow!"

"Again."

"DAMN IT! SHADOW!"

Shadow then slammed into her. Amy let out a loud moan, then Shadow stared going really fast, he went faster with every thrust.

Amy bucked her hips along with him, she could feel the pleasure shock waves going down her spine and she had this feeling in her stomach. The shock waves went to her fingers the down to her toes.

Shadow could feel the same waves going down his spine, Amy the said, "Shadow! I'm gonna come!"

"Come on! Just let it out!"

They then said at the same time, "AMY!" "SHADOW!"

They climaxed and Shadow pulled out of her. Shadow placed Amy on top of him and they slept peacefully together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow! That was...**

**Taylor: SEXY! XD**

**Penny: Ehh... *Sweat drop***

**Chey: Um... I was listening to music soo.**

**Lexi: -_- ok R&R! Come back for the next chapter! :D**

**Taylor: Wait! There is another chapter!?**

**Lexi: Yeah.**

**Taylor: AWESOME! XD**


	4. After Shadow leaves

**Lexi: Hey :D**

**Taylor: Hello!**

**Penny: Hi**

**Chey: Hiya**

**Lexi: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Amy woke up in a pair of strong arms. She looked behind her shoulder and her cheeks turned red as she noticed Shadow was holding her. She remembered from what happened last night then smiled, she leaned up and kissed his forehead.

Amy tried to not wake the sleeping hedgehog, she pushed his arms off of her body and placed one foot on the ground, then placed another. She pulled her body off his and turned around then slowly started to walk towards her clothes.

Then, she let out a yelp. She turned her head and noticed that Shadow had grabbed her tail. Shadow chuckled as he opened one eye, "You didn't think I would let you leave without saying 'good morning'."

Amy let out a sigh, she turned and walked to him. She bent down and kissed his lips and he kissed back, she pulled away and said, "Good morning, Shaddie!"

"Good morning my Rose." Shadow said back with a smile.

Amy walked towards her clothes and scooped them up. She pulled her dress up her body and asked, "Would you zip this for me?"

"Sure." Shadow zipped up the zipper and Amy spun, she looked in the mirror and fixed her quills. Shadow was just sitting up, he let out large yawn, he pulled his pants up and walked towards Amy with a smirk, and she wasn't even noticing him.

Shadow held his arms out and was getting ready to grab her. He swooped down, but Amy stepped aside and Shadow grabbed nothing but air. Shadow looked towards her and she playfully growl, "If you want it, come and get it."

She then dashed down the hall, Shadow smirked and ran after her. She ran into the bathroom and Shadow blocked the door but she slid under his legs and ran for the bed room.

When she got there, there was nowhere to hide. She turned and gasped, Shadow's dark figure was standing in the doorway. She stared at him, waiting for his next move.

In a second, she was placed on the bed and Shadow was on top of her. They leaned towards each other, right before they could kiss, BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Shadow let out an irritated sigh and looked at his wrist watched, he pushed a button and yelled, "What is it?"

_"Shadow, It's Rouge. Turns out we have an unfinished mission with Dr. Eggman. I need you to come to base, quick."_

"Yea, yeah. OK, see you in a second."

He looked back down at Amy, her face was full of sadness.

"Rose, I won't be gone long. I will see you soon." Shadow said.

Shadow leaned down and kissed her lips and she kissed back, he pulled away and got off of the bed and said, "I will see you again."

He dashed out the room and Amy whispered, "Good bye."

It has been a week since Shadow left and now Amy is at Alicia's house and Mari Lynn is there two, eating some of Alicia's cookies.

"Guys, I miss Shadow." Amy confessed.

"Yeah, I miss him too." Alicia said as she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Eh, I could care less." Mari Lynn said as she placed a cookie in her mouth.

Amy sighed and said, "Well, thanks for the cookies Alicia!"

Alicia smiled, "Your welcome!"

Amy sat in the chair, frozen in place. Alicia and Mari Lynn stared at her as she slowly placed a hand over her mouth, Amy then bursts up out her chair and ran over to the trash can and let out her vomit, making gross sounds causing Mari Lynn to place her cookie down and say, "I think I'm done."

Amy leaned out of the trash can and held her stomach as she cried on the floor.

Alicia rushed over to Amy and yelled, "Oh my God! Mari Lynn! Help me get Amy in the car!"

Mari Lynn rushed over and picked Amy's legs up as Alicia picked her up under her arms. The carried her to the car, put her in and drove off to the hospital.

Amy was in the back of the car moaning and crying. Amy said to Alicia, "Alicia! I'm gonna barf in your car!'

"Here! Barf in this!" Alicia passed a plastic wal-mart bag to Amy and she barfed in it. They pulled up in the hospital parking, Mari Lynn and Alicia picked her up and ran into the hospital. Alicia and Mari set Amy in a chair and Alicia ran to the counter lady and said, "We need a doctor! Quick!"

The lady ran to the back room and her and another lady came out with a roller chair. They placed Amy in the chair and strolled her to a room with Alicia and Mari Lynn following.

The ladies placed her in a bed in a room with a big window and a lot of machines. The two ladies ran out leaving the two girls with Amy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow!**

**Taylor: Ooh! Can't wait to see what happens next :D**

**Penny: Me too! XD**

**Chey: Me three! :3**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter :D** **R&R**


	5. Surprise!

**Lexi: Yo :P**

**Taylor: Sup :)**

**Penny: Hi! ^w^**

**Chey: Halla :D**

**Lexi: So here is the next chapter :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow stood next to Rouge, who was talking on the phone.

"What?"

...

Are you serious?"

...

"What happened?"

...

"Oh my gosh! Well, I hope she is ok."

...

"Ok then. I'll stop by soon. Bye."

Shadow heard Rouge saying all those doubting words and looked over. He asked, "Whats wrong?"

Rouge looked over at Shadow and gulped, "Um... It's about... Amy."

"Rose? What's wrong with her?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"Well... She is... in the hospital."

Shadow's face went to shock. "I have to go see her!"

Shadow then ran off, his air shoes made him glide across the ground. Shadow pushed past all the trees in his way, he then arrived in town. He ran past all the people then finally arrived at the hospital.

He ran to the counter and said, "I need the room to Amy Rose."

"Room 208 on the third floor."

Shadow ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, It was much faster. Shadow stood on the third floor, he noticed two girls sitting outside a door. The girls were a wolf and an echidna, Alicia and Mari Lynn.

Shadow ran over to them and asked, "What's wrong with Amy?"

"She started barfing then fell to the floor crying and moaning... Her gross noises made me stop eating Alicia's awesome cookies!" Mari Lynn cried.

"Doctors are in there now," Alicia stated.

Shadow looked at the door then his head dropped. The sound of a door opening made him lift his head, a lady with brown hair in a bun, a lab coat and a pad in her hands stood at the door.

"Is Amy ok?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Amy is fine. We just ran some test on her and turns out Amy is pregnant!" The lady smiled.

The three stood there with their jaws dropped.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: *Jaw drop***

**Taylor: *Eats candy bar* Wow...**

**Penny: OMG!**

**Chey: Lexi? Where do babies come from?**

**Lexi: O_o ... OK! See ya later! R&R! Come back for the next chapter :D**


	6. At the hospital

**Lexi: Hey**

**Taylor: Hey Levs**

**Penny and Chey: Hey Levs!**

**Lexi: -_- ya know what... I'm just gonna start the story...**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow, Alicia and Mari Lynn's were standing in awe. Shadow was the one most surpised, Alicia squealed, "Omg! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Mari Lynn's head dropped as she said with sarcasm, "Yay, I can't wait to change nasty diapers!"

Shadow asked, "Can I see her?"

"Of course," The nurse stepped aside to let them in, Shadow was the first one to Amy. He stared at her motionless figure and Amy's eyes began to open slowly, she turned her head towards him and smiled while saying, "Shadow."

His eyes half lidded as he smiled back and said, "Amy."

Amy leaned up and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. Shadow pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back showing how much she missed him, he missed her a lot too.

Shadow licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in, their tongue's danced in each others mouth getting each others sweet taste. Shadow's hand slid down from her waist to her legs, Amy placed her hands on his belt buckle.

Shadow and Amy pulled away to catch some air, they both inhaled deeply the exhaled while panting. Shadow grabbed the bottom of her slip and-

'Wait... Why was Amy wearing a slip again? Holy crap! I forgot we were in a hospital!' Shadow though.

Shadow pulled his hands away from her slip and whispered in her ear, "I forgot we were in a hospital."

Amy giggled and whispered, "Me too!"

Shadow chuckled lowly and kissed her cheek.

Shadow turned and the nurse was talking to Mair Lynn while Alicia ran to Amy and said, "Amy! Omg, you scared the crap out of me this morning!"

Amy hugged Alicia and said, "Sorry I guess I'm fine now!"

"Not exactly, Ms. Rose." The nurse said.

The nurse continued, "Do you happen to know why you regurgitated?"

"No, I don't. I've been fine all week since the incident." Amy explained.

"Exactly, what incident?" The nurse asked.

"When my ex-boyfriend ra-... Made love to me."

The nurse smiled and said, "Well.. I hope you fine a new one soon."

Amy looked over at Shadow and said, "I already have."

Shadow smiled as the nurse aww'ed, "Well, I hope you two make a great couple and parents."

Amy asked really loudly, "Parents?"

"Yes, you're pregnant!" The nurse said back.

Amy's jaw dropped and Shadow said, "Hey, It's ok. You'll be fine, also I'll be here to help you Rose."

Amy leaned up and said, "Thank you, Shadow."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow... *Sniff* That was so cute!**

**Taylor: It was... wasn't it?**

**Penny: Yes, I agree**

**Chey: Me too!**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! R&R ^^**


	7. the baby

**Lexi: Here is the next chapie! XD**

**Taylor: Hold it! *Runs in kitchen and comes out with Maury's live audience* Ok!**

**Penny: Don't forget he popcorn! *Runs in kitchen and 5 minutes later* GET DOWN! SHE IS GONNA BLOW! *Jumps on couch and places a giant bowl over head***

***Popcorn explodes out of kitchen and covers everyone***

***Everyone pops head out of popcorn***

**Lexi: O_o Ok that was probably the most weirdest thing I've ever seen but anyways... Enjoy the chapter :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow, Amy, Mari Lynn and Alicia walked out of the hospital so excited and happy for Amy! They couldn't wait for the baby to come.

**xX 9 months later Xx**

Amy panted as she sat in a hospital bed, gripping on the metal bars. Alicia and Mari Lynn stood outta the way of the doctors and Shadow staood next to the bed and said, "Just breath. Just breath, you'll be fine."

"Ok... Ok... I'll be... Fine..." Amy panted and she squeezed her eyes shut.

A doctor said, "We need you two ladies to leave the room please."

"Yes sir!" Alicia said as she **literally** dragged Mari Lynn out of the room.

The doctor stood behind Amy and yelled, "Push Amy! You have to push harder!"

"I can't!" Amy cried.

"Yes you can now push!" The doctor ordered.

Amy yelled and screamed in pain, Shadow held out his hand and Amy grabbed it and squeezed the freaking shiz-nit out of it! Shadow gasped and said, "Ow! Amy! ow ow!"

Shadow slowly fell to the floor while the other hand held on to the bar of the bed. Amy let go of Shadow's hand at the sound of crying, the doctor announced, "It's a girl."

Shadow stood up and at the sight he just saw, he fainted and fell on the floor.

"Clean her please," The doctor said.

The nurse took the baby and cleaned her and wrapped a blanket around her and Amy asked, "Can I see her?"

"Of course, ma'm." The nurse handed the baby to Amy and Amy held the baby close and moved the blanket out of the baby's face.

She was pink and had hair like Amy, even had bangs like Amy! She also had... blue tips on her quills... Amy's smile faded.

Shadow stood up and hovered over Amy, Amy looked up with a frown. She handed the baby to Shadow and Shadow smiled, he removed the blanket from the baby's quills and Shadow smile faded... Blue tips. Shadow looked at Amy and Amy started to cry.

"It's ok Amy. Just because she has blue doesn't mean she is Sonic's." Shadow said as he set he baby in Amy's arms.

"Ok, after this... I'm finding Sonic and we're going to Maury." Amy stated.

Alicia and Mari Lynn ran in and gasped as a smiled was placed on their face, as soon as they saw the quills, both their smiles were gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow!**

**Taylor: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHADOW FAINTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Falls off the back of couch***

**Penny: That was very funny!**

**Chey: Awesome! HAHAHAH!**

**Lexi: Come back for da next chapter :D**


	8. Who is the daddy?

**Lexi: Hmm... It feels like someone... *Turns around* WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING! *See no one there* Meh-heh *Turns around and starts walking***

***Two sells men sitting behind rock***

**1 man: I told you she was on to us! *Look over rock***

**Taylor: Lets get on with the story shall we?**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A man with grey-ish brown hair, wearing a blue sweater and jeans, walked out while the live audience cheering and clapping. The man was Maury Povich, he sat in a chair while saying,

"We have had a lot of D.N.A test lately and guess what? Here is another one! Let's meet Amy Rose, everyone welcome her."

The audience cheered as Amy waved with a smile. Maury continued,

"This is the second time Amy has came here! Last year, she came here with her ex-boyfriend Sonic and he is here with us too!"

The audience boo'ed as a picture of Sonic came up with him shaking his head, Maury continued once more,

"Amy also has her boyfriend that comforted her when she broke up with Sonic after the show!"

A picture of Shadow came up and the audience cheered.

"Amy claims one of these hedgehogs is her baby's daddy," A picture of a pink hedgehog with blue tips came up and the audience aww'ed.

"Let's see what Amy had to say."

_A picture of Amy came up while she was saying, "Either Sonic or Shadow is my baby's daddy and I'm praying it's Shadow and not Sonic."_

_A picture came up with Sonic standing with his arms crossed, Amy said, "Sonic has never even seen her! I bet he doesn't even know my baby's name!"_

_A picture of Shadow came up with his arms crossed also, Amy continued, "I really hope Shadow is the father, he has always been there for me and I bet he will be the same way with my baby."_

_A picture of Amy came up with her holding the baby while saying, "One of them is the daddy and if Sonic was the daddy then I don't know what I'll do."_

Amy smiled and Maury said, "So you hope it's Shadow?"

"Yes, I do," Amy said.

"Ok then let's see what Shadow had to say!"

_A picture of Shadow came up with him saying, "I really hope that I'm the daddy,"_

_A picture of Sonic came up, "Sonic doesn't even deserve to be part of this! Sonic should not be this baby's daddy."_

_A picture of Amy came up with her holding the baby, "I love Amy to death and I want everything to do with this baby, I hope she is mine so me and Amy can be a family with the baby."_

Maury said, "Let's bring out Shadow, everyone welcome Shadow!"

Shadow walked out and shook Maury's hand and kissed Amy then sat next to her.

"So Shadow, If you are the daddy, the what are you gonna do?" Maury asked.

"I'll tell ya, I'm gonna keep that baby far away from Sonic as possible!"

Maury laughed a little while saying, "Of course you will. Now let's see what Sonic had to say."

_A picture of Sonic came up with him saying, "Yeah, I love Amy and hate Shadow but I don't want to be the daddy of this baby."_

_A Picture of the baby came up, "I'm too young to be taking care of a baby!"_

_The picture of him came up while he said, "I got things I wanna do and places I wanna see and I can't do all of it while taking care of a baby!"_

_A picture of Amy came up and Sonic continued, "I, my self, am hoping Shadow is the father."_

The crowd boo'ed and Maury said, "Let's bring out Sonic."

The crowd boo'ed even louder and Sonic walked out while pointing the middle finger but the camera's blurred it out.

Sonic walked up to Maury to shake his hand and Amy stood up and moved Sonic's chair far away and sat back down.

Sonic sat down and Maury said, "So you hope that you are not the daddy?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be a father yet!"

"Ok, ok, ok. I've got the results right here so let's see."

The crowd cheered.

A picture came up of the baby and Maury said, "To 3 month old Maria, Sonic, you... ARE the father!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, Shadow head fell, Sonic literally fell to the ground and Amy ran back stage.

**xX Back Stage Xx**

Amy sat on a couch, crying into a pillow. Shadow, Sonic and Maury followed her to the couch, Shadow held out his hand to her and she stood up and cried into his chest fuzz. Shadow hugged her as his ears fell, Maury said,

"Amy? You need to do what's best. What do you think is best?"

Amy looked over to Maury then walked over to Sonic and said, "Do you want this baby?"

"..."

"... Sonic?"

"...N-no... Shadow can have her."

Amy smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sonic smiled then Amy punched him in the face, Sonic fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud. Amy walked back over to Shadow and Maury and said, "Let's get our baby."

Shadow smiled and Maury walked and Shadow and Amy followed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Yay! The end :3**

**Taylor: That was the end? D':**

**Lexi: Yep**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: WAAAAAA!**

**Lexi: R&R! ^^**


End file.
